


Realizing

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established John/Mary, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Mary wants to help Ellen see how much she loves Bill.  John helps.





	Realizing

Mary knew the Harvelle family through her parents.  The Harvelles were an old hunting family, and often Samuel would go on hunts with Mr. Harvelle and his son, Bill.  When Samuel dragged Mary along once, but she refused to actually hunt, the men dropped her off at the house of a Harvelle family friend.

That’s how she met Ellen.

Ellen was sort of in the same situation as Mary, associated with the hunting lifestyle but not wanting to be a part of it.  Mary told Ellen of John Winchester, the man she hoped to marry but that her father hated.

Ellen, in turn, told Mary about Bill Harvelle, of how much he liked her and how Ellen hadn’t quite come around to his advances.

Mary could see in her eye, though, that one day Ellen would give in.  She loved Bill Harvelle, she just wasn’t ready to admit it.

So, when Mary invited Ellen to visit later that year, Ellen jumped on the chance to get away from life at home.  They did normal things like go to the mall and to the diner down the street.

And Mary introduced Ellen to John.

Immediately the two of them got along, even though John knew nothing about the hunting life, the secret both Mary and Ellen kept.  John charmed her, though, a twinkle in his eye as he flirted.

That’s when Mary had an idea.

She took them out to the lake, where they could have some privacy, and started asking Ellen about Bill.  John took the bait immediately, teasing Ellen about her not-boyfriend and asking a million questions.

Then Mary kissed Ellen.

To say that both Ellen and John were shocked was an understatement, but Mary pressed on.  With her lips teasing Ellen’s skin, she spoke of all the good things about Bill, encouraging Ellen to consider him.

What would it be like for  _Bill’s_  lips to be kissing her?  Or what if these were  _his_  fingers on her arms?  What if it was  _him_ grasping at Ellen’s hips?

Ellen turned to John, only to be given another question.

What if this was  _Bill’s_  hard on, pressing against her thigh?

Mary and John worshipped Ellen that night, Bill’s name on their tongues with everything they did.  Ellen came with Bill’s name on her lips, and once the haze drifted away from her and she could see them watching her, everything was clear.

She’d loved Bill for years, she just needed a bit of help to realize it.


End file.
